What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: Katherine Herondale was used to being alone; it was a useful trait for a curse breaker who was in love with her job. But when a pushy Slytherin knocks on her door, she had no idea that her quiet life was about to change forever. COMPLETE
1. Story Information

Hello to all of my lovely readers! I'm so sorry that I've been AWOL! I (finally!) was able to start my new job back in December and everything's been so crazy since then! If you have followed my other stories, you'll know that I finished uploading House Divided around that time!

I uploaded it from my parents' house over Christmas because I didn't have internet in my apartment (such a struggle for a fanfic addict). Then I hit a major case of writer's block, for everything and anything. Combine that with a new job and it's taken me a little bit to get back into the swing of things!

If you're at all interested in my Dragon Age Inquisition or Mass Effect fics, I promise that I am working on them! They're just very intensive projects and it's taking me longer than I thought to get to a place where I'm comfortable uploading them! As I work on those, random ideas keep popping into my head and, of course, I can't help but write them! This one is done and another one is done plus I have ideas for others! There just aren't enough hours in the day!

 **Information About This Fic!**

I just wanted to give everyone a head's up that this fic is a shameless fluff piece. Every time I tried to add something less fluffy in, it just didn't seem right. So I caved and other than a teensy teensy and I mean teensy bit of angst, it's basically fluff.

It's completely finished and it will be 6 chapters plus a small epilogue / finishing chapter. I'll be uploading MWF for the next few weeks until it is completely uploaded

But please R&R (no flames please, it really does ruin a writers day and right now writing is my favorite thing to do) but above all ENJOY! -Casper


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Kat is mine and that is it :D (This will be my only disclaimer!)**

It was dark out when a pop was heard throughout the street and a woman materialized on the front steps of a building. She sighed tiredly before opening the door and walking inside. Kat glanced around and despite her weariness smiled at the familiar scent of the buildings foyer. She walked over to the stairs and slowly made her way up to the fourth floor. When she got there she walked down the hall to the only door and pulled out her wand.

As she began taking down some of her wards she thought, not for the first time, about maybe not strengthening her anti-apparation charm every time she left long term. Due to her building's security, apparation was only allowed in, or out, of the flats themselves. But she, as she did every time she returned from a trip, decided against it. She left her wards up for a reason. There were plenty of dark artifacts that she had in her place and while away on business, she wasn't close enough to apparate home if her intruder alarms went off.

She waved her wand one last time, verifying the strength of the rest of her wards, before she opened her door. She managed to pull her bag out from her pocket and unshrank it before falling onto her bed fast asleep.

A pounding on her door woke Kat up and she scowled. She had done quite a bit of intensive magic over the last week and her body was still sore and tired. She stumbled over to the door, waved her wand and stared in disbelief at a visible Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of her door.

She opened the door and he stared at her in shock. It was then that she realized that she had slept in her travel clothes. Crossing her arms self-consciously she got straight to the point.

"Draco Malfoy. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Are you Katherine Herondale?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need a curse breaker."

Kat frowned.

"Excuse me? You are aware that you already know a curse breaker? Theodore Nott?"

Kat hadn't seen him since school, but they were both well respected within their small career field. If Malfoy needed a curse-breaker, he couldn't go wrong with his own friend.

"That's the thing. I need you to help me get into Nott Manor."

Kat laughed but quickly trailed off at the serious look on Malfoy's face.

"You're serious. You do realize that Nott probably warded his manor himself?"

"Which is why I need you."

"I'm not breaking into his house."

"Look, he's not answering any messages and if I don't get in contact with him a guilty man could go free."

The two of them stared at each other for a minute before Kat sighed, moved to the side and gestured him inside. They had both sat down before Kat spoke again.

"Explain that last piece to me."

"I'm an auror."

"Yes I am aware of that."

"My specialty is tracking down people who have been committing crimes with dark artifacts. A few months ago, I realized that even I was way out of my league and that I needed help. Theo agreed to help me. While we have a lot of evidence, Theo is our only witness. Somehow, and trust me we're still trying to figure it out, the man is immune to veritaserum and without Theo… Sometimes when he gets caught up with work he disappears into his house for a few weeks."

"Occupational hazard."

Kat stated as she gestured around her flat that was filled with her work.

"Yes, but the trial is tomorrow and unfortunately we need him at the ministry today."

"Wait, did you just say today?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get in contact with you for a week but you were out of the country."

"I was in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't safe for people to get me messages."

"I know you just got back, but. We need Theo."

Kat sighed and wished that she could say no.

"Give me 15 minutes."

Malfoy sighed in relief and sunk into her couch. Kat slowly got to her feet and made her way to her bathroom. 13 minutes later and Kat stepped back into the living room, having both showered and changed. She plaited her hair as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a protein bar and scarfed it down before grabbing two more.

"Let's go."

He held out his arm, and once she had grabbed it, spun and disappeared.

They reappeared in front of a gorgeous estate but Kat barely had time to admire it before a thought occurred to her.

"I'm surprised that you aren't included within his apparation wards."

"When he bunkers down with work, he raises them completely so that only blood relatives can get in. And since he hasn't got any relatives."

Kat nodded and ate another protein bar as she gently probed the wards in front of her.

"I don't have the strength right now to hold a hole open for long, so when I say go, you go. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. This might take a while."

Kat sat down on the ground, closed her eyes and started on the wards. Immediately she cursed at herself. She hadn't wanted to completely dismantle his wards completely, despite it being easier. Instead she was going to create a doorway and then let the wards reseal. However, due to her over confidence and Theodore Nott's cleverness, she was in a bind. He had layered his wards so that some weren't visible until you were connected with the system. She gritted her teeth and dug deeper within herself to pull at her magical reserves.

As a general rule, Malfoys didn't worry; but if they did, right now he'd be worried. It had been almost an hour and the curse breaker in front of him had been getting paler and paler, difficult to do with her already alabaster skin tone. Her body was beginning to shake and she was sweating rather heavily.

Kat wasn't aware of the slight concern Malfoy had. She was completely immersed in her work. Nott's wards were highly complex and she was going through them extremely slowly, ensuring that she didn't miss anything. She knew that she had also gone slowly enough, and taken such an indirect route, that she'd be surprised if Nott knew that she was there, at least not until the end when she actually breached the wards. She couldn't afford him realizing that someone was there, he might direct the wards to attack her and she didn't have the magical reserves to handle that at the moment.

Finally satisfied with her work she opened her eyes. Mouth dry, she licked her lips and rasped out.

"I'm about to make a hole. It won't be large and the wards will reseal once I let go."

Malfoy nodded and walked over to where Kat gestured. She took a deep breath and with what little magic she had left, opened up a doorway in the wards.

"Now."

She gasped out and the moment that Malfoy was through the wards she let them go and pulled herself from the system.

"He'll know you're here."

Kat said to him as she shakily got to her feet. She ate her last protein bar and apparated back to her apartment before the energy from the protein bar disappeared. She landed on her feet, but her legs gave out immediately and she was sucked into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Theodore Nott was studying the artifact in front of him with such an intensity that even his house elves stayed away. In fact, he only pulled away when a punch through his wards occurred. He felt the wards immediately close up and he frowned. He ran a quick check through them all to make sure they were still fully operational. Once he was satisfied, he apparated to where he felt the disturbance originate from.

He barely spared Draco a glanced as, out of the corner of his eyes, he watch a flash of red hair disappear. A hand clasped his shoulder.

"Draco. What are you doing here? How the hell did you get past my wards?"

"Nice to see you too Theo. Long time no see."

"Cut the bullshit Draco."

"The trial is tomorrow. You haven't been seen in weeks and the defense was able to convince the Wizangamot to force you to appear at the Ministry today or your testimony becomes invalid."

"How the hell did they manage that?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, Smith is good as his job."

"The trial's tomorrow? I must have lost track of time. Are you planning on explaining to me how you got past my wards?"

"Once you come to the Ministry."

Draco replied smugly. Theo scowled and apparated into his bedroom, leaving Draco to walk the rest of the way to the house.

When Draco finally arrived, Theo was changed and waiting for him.

"What took you so long? Let's go."

Draco scowled.

"You're a right git sometimes."

Theo only smirked and held out his arm. Taking it, Draco felt the familiar pull before they appeared at the Ministry apparation point. Theo followed Draco to the MLE offices where all he had to do was show his face before Amelia Bones dismissed him.

"So explanation?"

Theo asked once they were in Diagon Alley.

"You wouldn't answer any messages so I went to Gringotts and asked for a curse breaker. They sent me to…

"Katherine Herondale."

Theo interrupted, the red hair now making sense.

"How did you know that?"

"There are very few people who can single handedly get through the wards I had up. There are only two in Britain and only one that the goblins would've sent you too."

"The eldest Weasley is the other?"

Draco asked after a momentary pause. Theo nodded but Draco circled back to his original question.

"Do you know her?"

Theo gave Draco an exasperated look.

"Technically we all do. She was in our year at school."

When Draco continued to look lost, Theo elaborated.

"She was in Ravenclaw. She was on their Quidditch team."

"Ohh. She was one of their chasers… Here's the question. Why do you remember that?"

"No reason in particular. We were in a lot of the same classes."

Draco stared at Theo for a few moments before a grin broke across his face.

"You fancied her."

"I admired her. From afar. Years ago."

"Maybe you should go say hello. She did look a little wobbly and tired, after all she didn't get back until last night."

"Wait what?"

Draco frowned, clearly trying to remember.

"Yeah, from somewhere that made me hungry… Turkey. That was it."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Where does she live?"

"Not far from here. What's the matter?"

"I know the job she was working, it was a two person job. I wanted to go, but I already had another commitment and the person they hired instead of me is an idiot. She would've had to do most of the work herself. If she got back yesterday than she hadn't had enough time to full recharge. How long did the wards stay open?"

"A few seconds at the most. She let them close, ate some food and apparated. What does that mean?"  
"It means that she probably tapped into her core deeper than she should have. Bloody idiot."

Theo explained as he followed Draco through the busy streets.

"What does that mean?"  
"I'll explain later. This is it?"

Theo asked when Draco stopped in front of an attractive building.

"The penthouse."

Theo didn't even answer as he rushed up to the top floor. Pulling out his wand as he reached the door, he began probing her wards.

* * *

While Theo and Draco attempted to get into her apartment, Kat lay asleep. She had woken once. Her body was in a desperate need of food but she didn't have the energy to get anything. So she ignored her stomach and promptly fell back asleep. She woke again when she felt someone touch her face.

"Katherine?"

A concerned voice gently spoke. Kat opened her eyes and immediately placed the man kneeling above her.

"Nott? What are you doing here? Wait, what did you do to my wards?!"

Kat tried to raise her voice but instead of coming out forceful, she trailed off at the end and the statement lost its impact.

"You're concerned about your wards?! Do you know the state that you're in?"

"I'm not stupid. A few days and I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first time that this has happened to me."

Kat watched as Nott opened his mouth and she tried to listen to him speak but the couch; when had she gotten there?, was infinitely more comfortable than the floor and she fell back asleep before she could hear what he was trying to say.

When Kat finally woke she found that she was laying on something extremely comfortable. She shifted a bit and when she heard someone speak, her eyes bolted open. She saw Malfoy sitting in a chair and her eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy. What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!"

"Trust me. I don't want to be here either. Bloody hell woman!"

He exclaimed as an elegant dark haired woman smacked his arm.

"I knew you'd want food when you woke up and Draco decided to turn it into a reunion. I hope you like Chinese. That was what Pansy brought."

Kat heard the voice coming from whomever she was laying on and she moved to look at him. Instead, the man lifted her up and sat her up against the other end of the couch. Kat watched in shock as Theodore Nott sat back down and placed her feet on his legs. She shook her head in confusion as she looked back at the group.

"Thank you. Chinese is perfect; although right now, I don't think I'd care what you gave me."

"Speaking of, you said this has happened before?"

Kat rolled her eyes at Nott's tone.

"Of course it has. Find me a curse breaker who hasn't? Are you trying to tell me that this hasn't ever happened to you?"

Kat demanded.

"Of course it has. But I have house elves who bring me food. What do you do? I haven't seen any house elves around."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's usually a rough first couple of days while I balance sleeping and eating whatever I can when I do get the energy to get to the kitchen. Once I have enough food in my system I tend to sleep for another day or so and then I'm fine.

"Katherine."

"Kat, please."

Kat interrupted and the blonde nodded.

"I know your family has house elves. Why don't you just have one of them help?"

All of the men in the room looked between the women in shock. Kat just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pansy, Daphne and I all went to those god awful tea lessons every Sunday growing up."

"Wait, so you're a pureblood?"

Kat turned and gave a wry smile to the handsome Italian sitting next to Daphne.

"So why no house elf?"

Daphne reiterated her previous question.

"Because I no longer have access to my family's elves."

At the confused faces around her, Kat elaborated.

"I was disowned after the war."

"Why?"

Kat turned and was surprised to see genuine curiosity on Malfoy's face. When Kat looked around the room and sighed when she saw actual interest on their faces. In order to delay the conversation she moved to take another bite of food and found that she had completely finished her plate. She eyed the food but before she could do anything the plate in her hand was replaced with a full one. She looked up at Theo in gratitude.

"Thank you."

He only nodded, it was clear that he too was waiting for an answer.

"It's a bit of a long story but I guess the easiest way to start is that I never liked Dumbledore."

Ignoring the shocked faces around her she continued.

"He always seemed extremely prejudiced and so convinced that he was right. I just never really trusted him… I met Tracey Davis on the train. She was sorted into Slytherin, as you know. But… Do you remember the almost hat stall our year?'

"Vaguely. Now that you mention it, I recall it happening but not much else."

Pansy responded and Kat nodded.

"That was me. The time wasn't due to the hat not knowing where I should go. I spent the entire time begging it to place me somewhere else. "

She paused for a moment while she ate some more food and collected herself.

"It wanted to put me into Slytherin. Even then I wouldn't have minded, but I knew that my parents would have disowned me without hesitation, so I begged it to put me anywhere else. That's how I ended up in Ravenclaw. Afterwards I saw how Dumbledore treated Tracey, he was full of suspicion and slightly disdainful. That could have been me, but since I was in Ravenclaw he never saw a reason to treat me differently."

Kat glanced around the room to see if anyone looked like they wanted her to stop. Not seeing any sign, she continued to speak.

"Years later and Voldemort returns. Dumbledore's' Order of the Phoenix is reformed and , just as they had in the first war, my parents joined right up. I wanted nothing to do with the Order but I wanted nothing to do with Voldemort either. So I just stayed in the middle. I never joined Potter's little DA group and I never rebelled during our seventh year. I helped heal some students and I helped charm and ward the school during the final battle. I stayed to help heal, but I didn't want to fight. I saw so much disdain for anyone wearing green coming from the Order and I didn't want to be associated with that kind of prejudice. My parents didn't agree with my sentiments, or my decision to not fight, and a few days later I received a summons from Gringotts informing me that I had been cut off."

"Just like that?"

Daphne asked astounded. Kat nodded.

"Just like that. I haven't spoken to them since the final battle. I don't know what their plan is for the future. I am their only child."

"How did you buy this place then?" Malfoy asked before elaborating. "After I got your name from Gringotts, I had to find out where you lived. Even on a curse breakers salary, you couldn't have afforded to buy this place, within a year and a half of being disinherited, without a loan.

"Ironically, I have my grandmother on my Herondale side to thank for that. My parents continued to fight even after they had me. My grandmother was concerned that if anything were to happen to them, somehow someone would steal all of my money and I would be left penniless, an unthinkable grievance to her way of thinking. So she set up a trust fund that only I could access. I was able to access it as soon as I turned 17. I used that to buy this place."

The room fell silent and Kat was grateful that no one tried to make her feel better because honestly, she wasn't that upset at all about the distance between her parents and herself. She polished off another plate and when Theo refilled it for her, she didn't complain.

"Why des Theo keep shoving food at you?"

Pansy asked curiously.

"Because she was an idiot."

"I had no choice, you know that."

Kat angrily glared at Theo.

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

Daphne asked.

"What do you all know about breaking wards?"

"Not much."

Daphne responded and the rest of the room, minus Theo, nodded.

"Well, easy ones. Like you basic anti-apparation wards are relatively straightforward. With basic wards, you don't have to tie them to anything and, as a result, they're easier to break. But the more advanced wards; for example Hogwarts, Nott Manor, even Malfoy Manor are connected to something. Sometimes it's a person or an item. Sometimes it's a combination of the two. In order to break the wards, the ward breaker has to connect to the wards themselves. Are you with me so far?"

"I should hope so because she's vastly under simplifying it."

Theo mutter and caught Kat's foot when she attempted to kick him. At everybody else's affirmative, she continued.

"Once you're in the system you have to break it or suffer a consequence. Once you decide on your strategy, you're locked into that strategy. There's no turning back.

"What are the potential consequences?"

Kat turned to Blaise.

"That's what makes curse breaking so dangerous. When you connect to a ward, you connect your magical core. If you don't break the system, then your magical core will continue to try until either it's depleted or the ward is gone."

"Wait so it's basically succeed or die trying?!"

Blaise asked astounded, seeing the weak looking woman in front of him in a completely new light. Kat shrugged.

"Essentially yes. This is only for ward breaking, and there are ways to connect to wards without connecting your magical core. But, it doesn't work on more complex wards. Why do you think that good curse breakers are in such high demand?"

Daphne spun and glared at Theo.

"And this is what you do?!"

"Sort of. I do the occasional ward breaking, but mostly I counteract artifacts. Curses and hexes that are attached to them and the like. They're completely different fields. Katherine's one of the best ward breakers in the world. They'll go to her before they come to me. But, why did you try the subtle approach?"

His voice turned accusing at the end and Kat bristled.

"You have hidden wards, I could only see them once I was in. Besides, I didn't want to completely demolish your wards. I thought that your wards were straight forward until I got in. My fault completely."

"What did you do?"

Somebody asked curiously.

"I opened a temporary door in the wards."

She responded with a casual shrug.

"Don't let her fool you, that's an extremely advanced technique and it kills most people who attempt it."

"Why?"

"When you completely take down wards, it disconnects you from the system. But by only taking down a portion, the wards will re-seal themselves. It's like a temporary win, if you don't disconnect fast enough, the wards reseal and you die."

Theo explained as he continued to glare at Kat. When he was done, all eyes spun to look at her.

"I'm very good at my job."

"Yes we can all see that."

Theo drawled sarcastically and Kat swiveled her head.

"I don't want to hear you say anything. I arrived back from Turkey not even a day ago. There I had to carry my teammate, who has now decided to quit curse breaking because, if not for me, he'd be dead and he knows it. So I don't need you berating me because you decided to drop off the face of the earth."

Kat collapsed back into the couch and waved off the concerned faces of Daphne and Pansy.

"I'm fine. Just shouldn't have been so animated."

She sunk further into her chair and let out a relieved sigh when the conversation shifted. Topics ranged from fashion, to politics, to Quidditch and even to ancient runes. Some of the group was, understandably, more interested in certain topics; but for the first time ever, Kat found herself in the midst of a group of friends. She smiled softly.

"Kat?"

She jerked herself back to the conversation.

"Yes?"

"You okay? You looked a bit out of it."

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just… Thank you all for staying. I haven't felt this comfortable around a large group in a very long time."

She felt a red flush race across her face and she groaned while her hands flew to her cheeks.

"Really, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know I'm not the only one who's thinking about how well you fit in with us."

Pansy stated as she glanced around the room.

"Let's face it, we're a pretty awesome group and plenty of people have tried to integrate themselves with us."  
Blaise boasted, leaning back with a self-satisfied smile. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"What Blaise is trying, and failing, to say is that you're not the first person that we've all spent time with. But, unlike you, they don't usually mesh very well with us."  
"That's because they're always Blaise's current bird and they're always stupid, annoying or both."

Draco drawled.

"Usually both."

Pansy quipped and Kat grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that there was a compliment in there somewhere."

"Don't be so sure Herondale."

Pansy grinned and mouthed 'He doesn't mean that' behind her boyfriend's back. Kat giggled at Pansy's overdramatic antics. Malfoy spun and Pansy wasn't quick enough to drop her mocking expression. In a move that Kat vastly admired, Pansy just smiled serenely and turned to face Daphne.

"Great, now even my girlfriend is making fun of me. Quit ruining my reputation Pans."

Pansy spun around and placed a quick kiss on Malfoy's cheek.

"Never."

The room fell into a comfortable silence with the occasional chatting between smaller groups. Shifting her back, Kat contentedly watched the group interact. Soon after, Theo drew her into conversations about Potions and she had to work overtime to clamp down on the warmth that flooded her system. She had fancied him a bit back in school; he was smart, good looking, and witty. He had only gotten more handsome and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted. However, his concern and, dare she say, attentiveness towards her just increased her feelings towards him. The conversations that had occurred throughout the evening only served to highlight how much they had in common.

"Katherine?"

"Sorry what?"

There was obvious amusement in Theo's voice when he replied.

"You stopped paying attention."

"Oh sorry."

Kat raced to come up with a better excuse than 'I was thinking about having sex with you.'

"I'm just a little scatterbrained right now."

Kat watched as Theo's eyes crinkled even more and she had to stop herself from sighing pathetically.

"What did you ask?"

"I asked what your thoughts were on the recent studies into Aconite and the Wolfsbane potion."

"Merlin Theo. No wonder you don't have a girl. You must scare them all off. Don't you know how to talk to women?"  
Malfoy loudly interrupted.

"Actually, I don't mind. I've been wanting to have someone to discuss potions with, that topic in particular, for a while now."

Kat fidgeted and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh goody. Another swot."

Malfoy dodged out of the way of a flying hand.

"Woman, don't you have anything else to do? Stop hitting me!"

Kat began to laugh but it quickly turned into a yawn.

"Sorry, I think that I'm getting a little tired. Hey what do you think that you're doing?!"

She exclaimed as Theo picked her up and lay her head down on his lap.

"You need to sleep."

"Don't think that you can just tell me what to do and I'll meekly obey Nott."

"I would never."

"Liar. I'm sorry you all. I'd offer to help clean up or escort you out, not that I'm trying to kick you out! But I'm extremely tired."

Kat vaguely heard people respond, but Theo was running his fingers gently through her hair and across her scalp. The soothing motion combined with her exhaustion put her straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's a tad late. I know I said Friday and it's technically Saturday, by about 10 minutes. But as promised, another chapter! Thank you all so much for reading! -Casper**

"I'm telling you. It's the newest style and it's here to stay. If we put it in our store, then we'll have a jump up on the rest of the competition."

"I'm still not convinced that it's going to stay around long enough to become profitable."

Kat awoke to the sounds of banter and rolled over in confusion. She watched in shock as Daphne and Pansy sat in her living room and looked through magazines.

"Umm hello?"

Daphne and Pansy both spun around and smiled.

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

Daphne asked in a rush as she hurried to her feet.

"Tired. And exhausted. I don't feel like I have a whole lot of energy."

"Good thing you don't have to do anything! I made food!"

Daphne stated with a proud smile.

"Maybe you'd be better off without eating."

Pansy remarked with a grin.

"I am not that bad."

Kat sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, content to watch the women bicker. She shifted a pillow to allow for more support and drew the attention of the duo in front of her.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude. But what are you doing here?"

"Theo is in court today so we offered to stay. He should actually be getting back soon. You've been asleep most of the day."

An embarrassed flush rushed across Kat's face.

"Oh, you didn't have to stay and babysit me. I'll talk to Theo. I'm perfectly capable of being on my own."

"Although Theo was going to ask; he didn't have to, we volunteered. We thought that it would be nice to catch up."

"Although we haven't had the chance Miss 'I'm going to sleep all day.'

Kat opened her mouth to protest but when she saw the laughter in Pansy's eyes, she decided to purse her lips instead.

"Oh alright. Make fun of the invalid, I see how you entertain yourselves."

"Pansy, are you behaving yourself?"  
A voice said immediately after a pop notified the room of someone's arrival.

"We were just catching up Theo. You really worry too much. It's not as if I'm your responsibility."

Kat said nonchalantly and as she shifted she missed the knowing look that passed between the other women in the room.

"You'll get better faster if someone helps. Besides, these two volunteered last night."

Kat turned to beam at them.

"I really would love to catch up."

"Lovely, how about a girls night soon?"

"Wait, catch up?"

The three women exchanged an amused look.

"Theo, did you ever notice that Pansy and Daphne would share Prefect duties? Most notably patrols?"

"Well yes, how did you… you weren't a prefect. It was, Patil correct?"

"Sometimes when Padma had a lot going on, I would cover her patrols for her. Ravenclaw's were always partnered with Slytherin."

"So you did patrols with these two?"

"Well obviously Daph and I didn't patrol at the same time Theo."

Pansy teased and three women began to laugh. Theo huffed and threw himself into the nearest seat. He slung his arm around Katherine before speaking.

"I'm annoyed with you. Go away."

Kat made a motion as if to move and felt the arm resting on her shoulders tighten.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Inwardly grinning at Theo's complaint, Kat turned and placed on her most innocent expression.

"Who said I wanted to stay with you?"

Laughter broke out from the other two women and Theo sent them a withering glare.

"Truthfully though, I don't want you to feel as if you have to watch me. I'm sure that you have actual responsibilities to attend to."

"It's not really a problem."  
"When was the last time you were home?"

"This morning."

Theo responded promptly

"For more than an hour?"

Kat raised an eyebrow and smirked at the defeated pursing of Theo's lips.

"I thought so."

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"What?" Kat replied off-handedly, distracted by the fervent whispering between Daphne and Pansy. "Oh, you can do whatever you'd like. It's not like I'm in any position to force you to do anything."

Like lightning, he pushed himself to his feet. Kat felt the loss of heat immediately and frowned up at Theo.

"Theo? What's…"

He cut her off without even sparing her a glance.

"I have to go. I have some things to do."

"At 8 o'clock at night?"

Pansy responded doubtfully.

"I could have plans. 8 o'clock is a perfectly normal time to have plans you know."

"Oh I know. But you never have plans."

"Maybe I do today. Merlin Pansy, just piss off would you?"

She raised an eyebrow and, along with the others, watched in silence as he disapperated.

"Did I do something? I didn't mean to upset him… Although, I didn't do anything. He should be sorry because he was the rude one."

Kat finished with a huff.

"Do you really not know? Kat I know that we've only reconnected a couple of days ago, but I feel like we've all just clicked."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that. I mean. It's just that I feel the same way. But I didn't want to appear presumptuous or intrude where I wasn't wanted. But I do want to keep seeing you both…"

"Good, you weren't getting rid of us that easily. So now that that's out of the way, the real question. What about our dear Theodore?"

Kat's eyebrow's drew together as she pondered Pansy's cryptic words.

"What do you mean what about Theo?"

The other two women in the room exchanged curious glances.

"We thought that maybe there was something between you two. But I guess we misunder…"

Daphne trailed off when she saw a slight blush tinge Kat's cheeks.

"Aha. We knew there was something there."

"Damn pale skin."

Kat muttered as she ignored the grins on the faces in front of her.

"Well we think the feeling's mutual."

Kat froze in the middle of her muttering.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Pansy smirked.

"There's no chance of that. I'm…" She paused, contemplating how much to share. "I'm not the kind of girl who gets looked at like that."

"Wait what?"

Kat's shoulders hunched together.

"Well it's just, physically I'm not slim like you Daph and I don't have a perfect hourglass shape like you Pans. I'm small chested and large hipped. Plus I really love Quidditch, like a lot. And I'm a major nerd."

"I fail to see how any of that makes you unattractive."

Kat's shoulder drew even farther in on herself.

"I know how petty and insecure this sounds, but why have me when you could have one of you two?"

"Besides the fact that I'm happily unavailable? It could also be because he's never shown any interest in us. Have you never…"

"What? Oh no, I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking. There have been plenty of locals willing to help a girl out on my work trips. But, I've never been in a relationship."

"And on your work trips, how do you know they're interested?"

"Because they come up and say 'hey can I buy you a drink?' which then turns into 'hey I've got a room.' "

Kat dryly replied.

"I thought that you would've been shyer about sex."

Pansy admitted and Kat grinned.

"Oh no. Majorly awkward as a human, yes. But sex is great. What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Good, because rumor has it that Theo does enjoy sex."

Kat's smile evaporated.

"Please, just drop it."

Daphne and Pansy looked at each other before simultaneously nodding.

"All right. For now."

The last part was whispered and Kat didn't hear it or see the conspiring look being shared.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hello and welcome to Green Parks! How can I assist… Kat! You're back!"

Daphne threw herself at Kat and she was barely able to keep herself upright.

"Daph, quit smothering her. Have some composure."

Pansy shook her head ruefully at Daphne. "However, it is lovely to see you Kat." She added warmly.

"Composure? The three of us are practically inseparable for 2 months and then she just ups and leaves us!"

"Daph, I had a job."

"You've been gone for 3 weeks!"

"I love my job."

"I know. It makes it difficult to be mad at you. When did you get back?"

"This morning. I dropped off my bags and came straight here."

"And look it's lunch time."

Pansy interrupted before turning to face the employee behind the counter.

"We're going out. We'll be back sometime this afternoon."

"Yes Pansy! Have a nice lunch!"

The girl smiled brightly and Kat's eyes widened.

"Well, she's… Perky."

Kat stated once they got outside.

"Yes, she's new. Let's see how long that lasts."

Pansy remarked dryly.

"So you haven't managed to terrify her yet."

"She's been trying to. It's absolutely hilarious. Nothing Pans does fazes this girl. Everything just bounces right off of her."  
"I'll find her breaking point."

"I have no doubt you will."

Kat soothed the dark haired woman whose expression was so intense that she was carving a path through the busy streets.

"Do you think that it's weird how we're all looking forward to watching Pansy terrify this girl?"

Daphne asked and the two women stopped and stared at her, aghast.

"No. Are you trying to say something Daph?"

"No. Just wondering what that says about us."

"It just makes everyone else pathetic saps. Come on, I'm starving."

Kat exclaimed as she grabbed the slow moving blonde's arm. Pansy led them into a nearby café and Kat let their conversation wash over her. It was a strange, but extremely welcome, feeling to come home and have people excited to see her.

"Kat! Are you even paying attention?"

She refocused her gaze on a slightly irritated Daphne while Pansy watched from the background, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how nice it is to come home to this."

Daphne's irritated face dropped and a happy one, complete with misty eyes, replaced it.

"Aww, I missed you too. I know it was just Pans and I for so long but now it feels incomplete without you. Even when the boys are there, it's obvious that we're still missing someone."

Pansy let out a groan.

"I can't believe that we almost forgot to tell you. We're going out later. Although Blaise's birthday isn't until next week, we're going out dancing tonight. So meet at Daphne's at 5."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not one bit."

"Well then. I guess we're going dancing."

* * *

"She should be here any minute. Are you sure that this is a good idea Pans?"

Daphne fretted as she rearrange the side table again.

"Relax Daph. This is a brilliant plan. Theo avoided us for a week after he stormed out and then it seems just as he gets back from a work trip, Kat leaves. They're being stubborn. They're perfect for each other and I will make them see that."

"I'm just saying. She's going to hate that dress."

* * *

"Hell no. What's wrong with my dress?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Daphne placated her irate friend.

"There's not enough material there for it to be counted as a dress."

Pansy sniffed delicately.

"Of course there is. I designed it so I say it's a dress."

"Just try it on…"

Daphne pleaded. One look at her doe like eyes and Kat caved.

"Fine. Hand it over."

Pansy grinned and motioned for Kat to start stripping. Rather than argue with the woman, Kat rolled her eyes and complied.

"Are you done staring at me?"

Kat demanded as Pansy circled her, not unlike how a vulture circles their prey. Seemingly satisfied, Pansy handed over the dress.

"I don't know why you don't flaunt your body more. It's quite sexy. I'd definitely sleep with you if I was into girls."

"Thanks Pans."

Kat dryly remarked as she shimmed the dress over her head.

"Hot damn."

Daphne shot upward as she stared at Kat.

"What?"

"You look amazing. That green really does pair fantastically with your pale skin and even with your red hair. Merlin, your curves look fantastic in that dress. I'm doing your hair and makeup."

"No Glitter."

Was the immediate response. Daphne pouted her lower lip and batted her eyelashes.

"That won't work today Daph. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I may have gone a tad overboard."

The blonde admitted with a sigh.

"A tad? I looked like a disco ball."

"That's definitely an exaggeration. Right Pansy?"

"Yes definitely."

Pansy nodded her head seriously but the moment Daphne turned away she shook her head emphatically 'no.'

Kat pursed her lips in order to keep from laughing.

"Either way. Not tonight."

"Fine. But I get full control over hair and makeup, minus the glitter of course."

"Done."

Kat agreed, and despite her earlier comments, she was inwardly relieved that she could just put herself into Daphne's hands.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello All! I'm so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I was traveling back from my family's house where I spent the weekend for Memorial Day (for all of you not in the United States, it's a holiday so I didn't have work!)... Anyways, by the time I got home, worked out, ate dinner and mostly unpacked; I had totally spaced. Sorry! - Casper**

"Stop fidgeting. You look great."

"I feel like my ass is falling out."

"Apparently it isn't bothering Blaise."

"What?"

Humor laced Pansy's voice as she responded.

"Blaise is checking you out. And judging from the fact that his eyes haven't made it above your chest, I'd say he has no idea that it's you. Ah there it is. He saw your face."

"And?"

Kat asked, her annoyance at the dress gone in light of the new situation.

"Shock. Lots of shock."

"That's what we were going for yes?"

"There's our Kat."

Daphne chimed in as she wrapped her arm around Kat's waist.

"Now we are two hot single witches. Let's go dance."

"What about me? Are you excluding me?!"

"Are you still dating Draco?" Daphne continued to speak without waiting for Pansy to answer. "Of course you are. So no, because we want to dance and you'll scare them all off with your scowl."

Pansy bowed sarcastically.

"Can we at least go wish Blaise a happy birthday?"

Daphne paused and pretended to think.

"I suppose that's acceptable."

Daphne didn't give Kat much choice as she grabbed Kat's arm and dragged her towards the rambunctious group. Kat's heart thumped wildly when she saw Theo sitting next to Blaise. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw her, but they returned to normal so quickly that Kat decided that she must have imagined it.

She forced herself to look at Blaise but despite her best efforts, her eyes drifted towards Theo's. His eyes were observant and clever and a shade that reminded her of a deep rich chocolate. As soon as their eyes met she felt herself drowning in his gaze. Thankfully they hadn't been looking at each other very long before Daphne's voice jerked Kat back to reality.

"And there he is! Happy Birthday Blaise!"

"Yes Happy Birthday Blaise."

Kat tried to convey the correct level of happiness despite the emotional turmoil within.

"Are you my present? Do I get to unwrap you?"  
Blaise cheekily asked as he looked Kat up and down lecherously. Kat could help herself and she burst out laughing. Contrary to her actions around Theo, Kat could, and liked to flirt; she was just terrible at figuring out if attraction went both ways.

"Oh Blaise, you wish I was yours to unwrap."

"Of course I do baby."

Blaise had no sooner finished his statement before he grabbed Kat's hand and tugged. She tumbled into Blaise's lap and frowned when she heard a low growl come from Theo's direction. She glanced over but his impassive face gave nothing away. She turned back to Blaise with a grin.

"Blaise didn't they ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself and to not grab what isn't yours?"

"No. Maybe you need to teach me…"

He trailed off suggestively.

"Nice try…"

She grinned as idea popped into her head and, she decided to throw caution to the wind and to just go with it. She smirked at Blaise as she wound her arms around Blaise's neck.

"What are you…"

Kat cut Blaise off mid-sentence as she learned forward and kissed him. When she pulled back half a minute later, they were both slightly out of breath.

"Happy Birthday Blaise."

She shot a look to the side and was pleased to see that Theo's face, which was normally so composed, was drawn tight and there was visible anger in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow and smirked before untangling herself from Blaise's lap and walking off. The moment she was out of sight, she rushed to the bathroom, closely followed by two women.

"Damn Kat!"

"I can't believe I just did that. I did just do that right?"

"If you mean did you just snog the living daylights out of Blaise? Then the answer is most definitely yes."

Daphne showcased her agreement by shaking her head fervently.

"God I don't know, it's just I was in Blaise's lap and it just came to me and I decided fuck it. I'll roll with it."

"Honey, you didn't just roll with it. You turned it into an avalanche."

Daphne said clearly amused and Pansy cackled.

"That move at the end with the smirk and eyebrow? So good."

"I guess now I know how he feels…"

At the looks that clearly asked for an explanation Kat sighed.

"Did you see his face? He was pissed. And that wasn't a 'hands off my friend' angry."

"Thank Merlin you saw it. We've been trying to tell you for weeks."

Pansy stated with a relieved sigh.

"What are you going to do now?"

Daphne asked as she cocked her head. Kat smirked.

"If he didn't realize that that look was for him… Well I'm going to go dance and flirt outrageously and shoot him 'look what you're missing out on' looks."

"Bold. And conniving. Makes him come to you. I approve. I'll go sit with them and Draco. I'll eavesdrop and drop subtle hints. Between that and the two of you dancing, he'll get the message. I guarantee it."

A terrifying glint appeared in Pansy's eyes and she narrowed her eyes. Daphne pursed her lips and placed her lipstick back in her clutch with a snap.

"Well then ladies, shall we?"

* * *

Two hours later, and while Kat was having a good time, she was starting to get frustrated. Theo had been sending her heated looks all evening, yet he just stared at her and nursed his drink. Another guy asked to dance and she prayed that he actually knew how to dance. She was pleased when he could, and after the first dance she didn't try to escape from him like she had most of the others. A few songs later and a deep voice spoke next to her.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Theo asked the question in a way that made it clear that it wasn't a question. Kat looked up to find him staring at her with an intensity far beyond what he had been projecting all evening. Her current partner's hands slipped from her waist and Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

He didn't answer, instead settling for pulling Kat against his body. She could feel every muscle and ridge of his body pressed up against her own. Suddenly her mouth was parched and she reflexively licked her lips. His gaze honed in on her lips and he hungrily watched her repeat that action.

"If you don't stop that, then we're going to be putting on a show."

A surge of confidence surged through Kat and she leaned forward to brush her lips against his ear. His fingers, which had been splayed over her hips, tightened possessively as she whispered suggestively.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere else?"

His eyes widened in shock but then a gleam entered them that made Kat giddy. He wrapped his arms around her and the next instant she was standing in, what she could only assume was his bedroom. She looked around and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable the room felt.

"I like your bedroom. It's…"

"I didn't think that we came here so you could inspect my bedroom."

"So why did we come here then?"

Kat asked innocently as she peered up into his face. She knew the instant that he recognized, and accepted, the challenge.

He moved to touch his lips to her throat and she sighed when they finally made contact. His lips were soft, but there was also a slight chapped feeling to them. A hint of a 5 o'clock shadow graced his face and the different textures were combining together in a feeling that was wreaking havoc on her senses. His lips were ghosting over her skin and didn't stay in one place for long. Just as she was going to complain, he turned his attention to her collarbone. As his lips traced over it, he hit a spot that made her gasp. She felt him grin against her skin and he began applying more pressure. Her head dropped back in pleasure and she was shocked to hear moans coming from her mouth.

Desperate, she ran her fingers through his hair until she was able to grab onto his curls and drag his mouth up to meet hers. The gentle seduction ceased the moment their lips met. She fumbled with his shirt buttons but somehow managed to succeed in unbuttoning them while he began trying to take her dress off. Growling in annoyance he moved to tear the dress but she grabbed his hands before he succeeded.

"What?"

He pulled his head back in confusion.

"You can't rip this! Pansy made it! She would kill us!"

He growled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Pansy can piss off."

Kat couldn't help it and laughter bubbled up out of her. Theo leaned back and pursed his lips.

"I'm glad that I'm so amusing."

His tone portrayed annoyance but when he touched Kat again, his hands were gentle.

He spun her around and began to trail soft kisses down the back of her neck. Whatever Kat's response would've been was cut off by the breathy sigh that escaped her. His hands glided down her back and he carefully pulled the dress up and over her head until she was standing in just her heels. His eyes darkened further as his gaze traveled up and down her body.

She stepped forward and began to unbuckle his belt. The tension in the air was almost palpable as Theo watched Kat unbutton his trousers. He slipped off his shoes and slipped off his trousers, his eyes never once leaving Kat's.

He stepped forward and with a gulp, Kat stepped back until she was trapped in between him and the bed. With a gentle push, Kat fell back on the bed and Theo knelt over her. Without any warning, Theo took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked. Kat gasped and arched her back in both shock and pleasure.

Turning his attention to her other breast, he spent a few minutes there before moving his lips farther south. Kat realized his intention too late to protest and her body twitched when he kissed her outer lips.

"God, you're so wet for me."

He murmured as he licked at her folds. Kat writhed on the bed for no more than a minute before she desperately pulled his face up to hers.

"I need you in me. Now!"

She demanded as she frantically pulled down his boxers. She lifted up her hips and guided his hard length into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and they both groaned when he was fully inside her.

"You're so tight."

"For Merlin's sake Theo, move."

She gasped and he grinned before pulling out all the way and then thrusting back into her. It didn't take long before she began to feel a familiar tightening rush through her. Meeting him thrust for thrust she managed to gasp.

"Theo. I'm…"

He must have understood what she was trying to say because he took his hand and slid it in between their bodies. The moment his fingers pressed against her clit, she heard herself shriek his name as her body combust. She clamped down on his member as stars flashed across her vision. She was floating as Theo thrust a few more times before he gasped her name and exploded into her.

He collapsed on top of her but Kat was distracted by the out of body experience and thus didn't care. She later felt Theo shift to her side and pull her close to his body. The comfort of that gesture pushed the exhausted woman into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

When Kat woke, the first thing she noticed was that she felt extremely refreshed. That was immediately followed by the recognition of an arm hanging possessively over her stomach. She rolled over, enjoying the way that the silk sheets slid over her bare skin, and saw a peaceful Theo sleeping. With a soft smile, Kat carefully extracted herself and crawled out of the bed. She took a good look at the room and agreed with her statement from the previous night. She really did love his room, the grey and green tones were extremely comforting.

She padded over to his closet and stole a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Slipping them on, she washed her face and made her way over to his desk. She jotted down a quick note and grabbed her wand. With a quick wave of her wand, the piece of parchment flew over to the bed. Making sure that the parchment was attached to the bed, she slipped out of the room.

Looking around the hallway, Kat grimaced.

"Hello? I know that there's bound to be a house elf around here…"

"Good Morning Miss."

A voice said from Kat's left.

"Hello. Could you show me to the kitchen?"

Although the house elf looked confused, it nodded and began to walk down the hall. It kept sneaking side glances at Kat and she had to hide her smile.

"Do you have a question that you'd like to ask me?"  
It's eyes widened dramatically.

"No no Miss. And here's the kitchen. Pixxy is sorry that there isn't any tea or coffee already made. Would you like us to make some?"  
"No. I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want to ask me a question?"

"No no. Pixxy is sure."

Another elf appeared and rolled their eyes.

"Pixxy is just being shy Miss. Who are you?"

"And you're not shy?"  
"No Miss."

Kat smiled.

"My name is Katherine."

The two elves shared a look and Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Master Theo has talked about you."

"I hope nothing bad."

"Oh no Miss!"

Pixxy exclaimed but the other elf quickly chimed in.

"He's muttered you name and 'stubborn infuriating woman' in the same sentence before."

"Well your master can be stubborn and infuriating too."

The second elf grinned and nodded their head seriously.

"Alright. Where's the pantry?"

"Miss wants food?"

"No I want to cook."

"Cook?"

Pixxy squeaked.

"Yes. You're more than welcome to help, but I like to cook."

It took a little bit, but finally Kat had gotten the elves to relax and they were slicing up fruit while Kat mixed pancake batter. She had just pulled off the first pancake when Theo walked in. He walked so softly that Kat didn't hear him until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good Morning."

"Oh, good morning!"

"I was slightly concerned when I woke up to a cold bed, but then I saw your note."

Kat shrugged.

"I wanted to cook you breakfast. I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some clothes."

"I don't mind at all."

A gleam entered Theo's eyes and Kat narrowed hers back.

"No. I'm cooking. You can wait until after. Now sit."

"Yes ma'am."

He sat down and began stealing fruit from the house elves as he watched her.

"What?"  
She finally asked.

"Nothing. I'm just watching you."

"No, that's your 'I have a comment' look."

They had a mini stare down before Theo relented.

"Fine. I just never expected you to be so casual after last night."

"Been doing a lot of thinking about that Theo?"

His grin came lightning fast.

"You have no idea. But that's what I'm talking about. Casually wearing my clothes, joking about sex. Not that I'm complaining."

Kat turned back to the pancakes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sex is sex. There shouldn't be anything uncomfortable about it."

She protested when he moved to her and spun her around. However, upon seeing the look in his eyes, her protest died.

"Is that all last night was to you? Just sex?"

The intense look in his eyes made her fidget.

"Is that what you want?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

He softly replied. Kat didn't pull out of his arms but spun back to face the stove.

"Sex is easy. I mean, obviously I've had sex, but relationships… I've never been in a romantic relationship. I'm even terrible at friendships."

"So?"

"So it would be easier if you just wanted last night to be sex."

"Well that's too bad. That's not what I want and I know that's not what you want. But we can take it one step at a time. As long as we're both happy, then I don't see why you should worry."

Kat turned around and nodded before leaning up and kissing him softly. She placed the pancakes on the island and they began to eat in a comfortable silence.

"I do have a question. Why did you storm out of my apartment that one time?"

He grimaced.

"You kept insisting that I didn't have to be there. I was just so frustrated that you didn't understand that I was there because I wanted to."

"I kept saying that because it was the only way to remind me that you were just being nice and that I shouldn't jump your bones."

"What was last night then?"

"Oh gods."

Kat covered her face with her hands.

"I still can't believe that I did that."

"Which part? Because I was about ready to strangle Blaise."

"Definitely that part. I don't know what came over me. I just needed to know how you felt and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well no more kissing Blaise."

"I don't know. He is a pretty fantastic snogger."

"Oh really?"

Kat sighed dramatically.

"I know I know. I can't help it if I'm such a stubborn and infuriating woman."

His eyes went wide and he spun around. The elves who had been smiling the entire morning were suddenly finding themselves busy.

"Lilah?"

"Yes Master?"

Kat's confidant smiled innocently.

"Gossiping about me are we?"

"Lilah sir?"

"Yes Lilah. You. Pixxy's too nervous to rat me out."

Theo responded dryly.

"Lilah likes Miss Katherine."

The independent house elf responded with a slight shrug. Theo shook his head before looking back at Katherine.

"I suppose it's a good thing that I do too."

* * *

"Comfortable?"

Kat asked dryly. Pansy and Daphne, who had been lying on her couch, jumped up in shock.

"Finally you're home! If you didn't want us to come in, you shouldn't have adjusted your wards…"

Pansy trailed off. "What are you wearing?"

Kat looked down and bit back a groan. Barefoot and clad in Theo's clothes, while clearly not wearing a bra, she clearly painted a picture of her morning.

"Those are Theo's clothes?"  
Pansy slowly asked and when Kat nodded her head, Daphne squealed.

"We knew it! You and Theo left about the same time, but nobody saw either of you leave so we couldn't be sure!"

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"My beautiful creation. It better have survived."

"Don't worry. It did. You should be thankful that I stopped Theo from tearing it in half."

She only grunted and inspected the dress for damage.

"How long have you two been here?"

"We got here just after lunch. We didn't want to interrupt if you had come back here. But imagine our surprise when you weren't here…"

"And you stayed?"  
"Absolutely. Do you know how late it is? We want details."  
"Well come and we can talk while I shower. I have to get ready."

"Get ready?"

Kat smirked and walked into her bathroom; cursing, and being thankful for noisy friends.


	8. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**A/N: And this is the end of What Have I Gotten Myself Into or as I affectionately refer to it, WHIGMI (creative I know!). I know that it was basically a huge fluff piece but I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking with me! 3 Casper**

Kat rushed to the café.

"Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time."

"Daph and Pans still haven't arrived."

Theo responded and Kat looked at Draco questioningly.

"I don't know. She left this morning saying that she'd meet me here."

Kat breathed deeply in order to catch her breath before sliding into the seat next to Theo.

"Hi."

He leaned forward and kissed Kat lightly. She smiled at him before threading her fingers through his.

"No! You break my heart Bella. What about what we shared two nights ago?! Did that mean nothing to you?!"

Blaise dramatically cried. Daphne and Pansy raised an eyebrow as they walked up. Kat raised her and Theo's entwined hands. They both rolled their eyes before sitting down.

"Blaise, did we share a moment?"

"Oh, you wound me. Fine, settle for your precious Theodore. Just remember that you chose the pasty English boy over the beautiful Italian."

"I am not pasty."

Theo muttered hotly and Kat tapped his shoulder.

"There's more to someone than their skin color Blaise. There are other, physical attributes that are more important. But if your skin is what you want to brag about, I won't stop you."

Kat replied sweetly. Draco choked on his drink and Blaise just stared at her in shock as he blubbered incoherently.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Never better."

He gasped out in between laughing fits.

"Theo? Are you okay?"

Daphne asked in a concerned voice.

"Did you really just say that?"

He asked Kat in shock.

"Did she basically just tell Blaise that he's overcompensating and that you've got a great dick? Then yes."

Pansy stated blandly. Draco began wheezing for air because he was laughing so hard.

"You are wonderful."

Theo exclaimed as he pulled Kat into his lap to kiss her soundly.

"Hey Daph."

Blaise began but she cut him off.

"Not in a million years Zabini."

Theo wrapped his arms around Kat and refused to let her back into her seat.

"Seriously Theo?"  
"Seriously. You're mine now."  
"I'm not a possession…"

"But I belong to you too."

Kat's rant was cut off before it began and a soft 'Oh' was all she managed to say.

"You're stuck with me Katherine."

She gulped.

"Well I suppose that there could be worse things."

"That's such a boost to my ego."

"Will you stop being disgustingly happy over there?"

Draco called out in mock irritation. Kat and Theo took one look at each other before answering in unison.

"Never."


End file.
